A Jellicle Christmas
by Freeflare
Summary: What do the jellicle kittens do on their first Christmas? I don't own anything but the story idea.


It's alittle early for Christmas stories but why not ^^ Any way this is when the kitten jellicles have their first Christmas CATS style, Enjoy!

Large, fluffy snow flakes fell from the white sky above the junkyard in London; not a single creature was out in this weather. Except of course for a small, black and white tom kitten who was still asleep in a large pipe sticking from a pile of other junkyard material. He was all black with white on his chest, face, one of his tiny paws and the tip of his tail which was twitching. The kitten yawned waking up and stretched only to stick his front paws into a cold, white substance all over the ground outside his pipe. The kitten yelped and backed away from the odd stuff unsure of what it was, he had to tell one of the older cats but had no desire to leave the safety and warmth of his home. He meowed and took a brave step forward into the snow, but was sunk to the ground with the snow covering him up to his twitching ears. "Help!" he kitten squeeked trying desperately to get out, a muscular looking gray tabby jumped down into the snow to save to petrified kitten. The tabby tom scooped the little jellicle up and shh-ed him to calm him down, "M-Munkustrap, that stuff tried to eat me! What is it?" the kitten stammered. Munkustrap chuckled abit and explained to kitten, "Mistoffelees, that's snow and it won't hurt you." Mistoffelees's ear twitched and he raised an eyebrow, "Snow?" Munkustrap nodded, "Yes, snow. It's like rain only it's cold, white and you can play in it." Mistoffelees blinked and looked at the snow, he stuck a paw into it and scoop some up. He studied it abit but unfortunately it melted in his paw, "Where'd it go?!" he squeeled abit. "It just melted because you held it too long that's all." Munkstrap smiled abit at Mistoffelees's discoveries. Mistoffelees shook his paw and licked it abit, he still wasn't sure abit this....snow. Suddenly a streak of fur as white as the snow dove into a bank of the stuff giggling, Mistoffelees perked his ears up and looked at the other kitten. "Vickie? What're you doing?" Mistoffelees squeeled not wanting the little white kitten to get eaten, Victoria giggled at Mistoffelees and threw a paw full of snow in the air over him and Munkustrap. "Come on Misto it's fun!" Vickie laughed and fell back into the snow as if she was swimming in it, Misto saw how much fun she was having and went to get down. Munkustrap set him down and watched them with a smile, Misto slowly stepped through the snow only to sink in again. But this time he kept calm and poked his head up just in time to see two calico kittens jumping towards him laughing, "'Ello Misto!" the tom kitten said with his thick accent, "Where's Vickie?" his twin asked with an equally thick accent. "Um...I don't know..AH!" Misto cried out as a snow ball flew towards him out of no where, he quickly dove down avoiding the snowball only by centimeters. "Hey, Mungojerrie! Rumpleteazer, you want be on my team?" Vickie called from on top of a pile of garbage to the twin kittens. "Sure, why don't we make it girls vs boys?" Teazer called back, "Great idea!" Vickie exclaimed happily. 'Uh oh.' Misto thought hearing the conversation as he climbed out of the snow, the other cats and kittens were starting to come out now hearing there was snow. A maine coon cat that was twice Misto's size jumped down from no where and landed next to the tuxedo kitten, "I'll be the leader on this team." he proclaimed proudly puffing out his chest, Misto rolled his eyes but stopped seeing another snowball come towards him. "Look out Tugger!" Misto warned and ducked down, unfortunately Rum Tum Tugger didn't acted as quickly. The snowball hit Tugger square in the chest knocking him over into the snow, Vickie and Teazer doubled over laughing. Tugger slowly sat up with an indignant look on his face as he brushed snow of his head, Misto and Mungo looked at Tugger and burst out laughing with the girl kittens. Tugger growled as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus walked over to them, "What's going on?" Pounce asked Misto. Once the black and white kitten stopped laughing he sat up, "Vickie and Teazer knocked Tugger over with a snowball!" Tugger looked at Misto dully as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus tried their best not to laugh hysterically. "Alright alright already get to your stations!" Tugger ordered his "team" and the tom kittens found hiding places to throw snowballs. Jemima, Etcetra and Electra joined Vickie on her team as they prepared for battle. Misto got the idea of using his powers to have an advantage against the girls and tried to think of what he could do, Tugger saw Misto thinking from his spot and smirked at the girls.


End file.
